


Laut

by fariacchi



Category: Detective Conan/Case Closed
Genre: Abstract, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fariacchi/pseuds/fariacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laut datang dan pergi, atau hanya berputar di antara dua pasang kaki kecil itu. Kenapa laut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laut

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Pijar Religia. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama. I gain no financial advantage by writing this.

> * * *
> 
> Laut bisa begitu magis.
> 
> Kau bisa begitu saja berdiri di hadapannya, kosong. Lalu bertanya-tanya, 'kenapa laut?' kepada kehampaan di depanmu.
> 
> Kemudian detik berikutnya kau sudah terseret oleh arus magis dari tiap buih ombak di dekat kakimu. Terseret begitu jauh.
> 
> Laut bisa mengintip isi hatimu.
> 
> Bagian luar biasanya, ia mampu mengeluarkannya begitu saja di hadapanmu. Isi hati terdalammu, kejujuranmu. Mengenyahkan semua benteng logikamu melalui gelombangnya.
> 
> Laut bisa begitu abstrak.
> 
> Ia hanya bicara dengan bahasa yang dimengerti hatimu. Perlahan berbisik, meminta hatimu mengeluarkan rahasia terdalamnya.
> 
> Detik kau tersadar, segalanya sudah terjadi. Tidak menyisakan apapun, kecuali kelegaan.

 

* * *

Haibara Ai berdiri mematung di hadapan laut.

Debur ombak berwarna biru gelap membelah ketika melewati sepasang kaki kecil yang berdiri membatasi dengan pasir pantai. Seperti senang dengan kehadirannya, ombak terus bergulir di sekitar kaki kecil itu.

Langit emas kemerahan memantul, membuat warna laut menjadi aneh. Haibara mengangkat wajahnya, memandang matahari merah di horizon dengan pandangan ganjil—seolah itu adalah saat pertamanya melihat benda bundar kemerahan itu.

"Kenapa laut?" bibir gadis itu membuka, mengeluarkan kata pertama setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu. Kata yang sama dengan yang diucapkannya beberapa jam lalu di tempat berbeda.

Tak jauh di belakangnya, sepasang kaki kecil lain berjalan mendekat—membiarkan jejak-jejak mungil di antara pasir tak terhitung.

"Karena laut baik untuk relaksasi," pemilik kaki itu menjawab.

Sepasang kaki berubah menjadi dua pasang. Ombak terlihat bergolak sedikit antusias ketika dua pasang kaki itu berdiri sejajar dalam satu garis tak kasat mata.

"Jangan bilang apapun tentang membuang waktu. Ini jelas lebih baik dari laboratorium bawah tanah," suara lagi.

Haibara tidak menoleh, namun matanya mampu menangkap sosok Edogawa Conan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Tanpa nada, gadis itu bergumam, "Sekarang aku ragu kau benar-benar mengharapkanku menyelesaikan penawar obat itu, Kudou Kun."

Ombak menjawab dengan buih-buih tipis di antara kaki mereka.

"Bodoh," Conan menyahut.

Haibara menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap sosok yang sama tinggi dengan dirinya—yang berbagi takdir dengannya.

"Siapa tahu laut akan memberimu inspirasi."

"Bodoh," kali ini gadis itu membuang pandang lagi ke arah laut.

Hening.

Begitu sepi. Hanya dua sosok kecil yang berada di sepanjang garis pantai itu. Hanya matahari merah besar yang nyaris tenggelam di laut, memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

"Semua sudah berakhir…" Conan memecahkan kesunyian.

Haibara merasakan angin lembut membelai rambut coklat kemerahannya. Suara jernih khas Kudou Shinichi adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar di telinganya.

"Kita menang." Tidak ada kepuasan dalam nada itu.

Haibara tahu.

Detik pertama akhir kemenangan ditentukan, ia tahu. Sudah terlalu banyak korban yang ditumbalkan untuk 'kemenangan' yang mereka maksud.

Kakaknya… Haibara hanya mampu memendam isak Miyano Shiho jauh dalam tubuh kecilnya.

Segalanya sudah berlalu—dan berakhir. Namun belum tiba di ujung.

"Belum—hingga aku berhasil membuat penawar itu," Haibara membuka suara.

Conan tidak menoleh, namun ia tersenyum. "Berhentilah membahas penawar. Aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk sedikit rileksasi, Haibara."

Ada tusukan kecil yang terasa ganjil ketika Haibara mendengar nama itu digunakan untuk memanggilnya. Kepalan tangannya ia sembunyikan di samping gaun putih selutut yang berkibar lemah membalut tubuh anak-anaknya.

"Aku—"

"Kerang."

"Eh?"

Haibara menoleh, mendapati Conan membungkuk dan meraba-raba sesuatu di bawah laut berwarna aneh yang berada di dekat kakinya.

Ia terlihat mengaduk-aduk, lalu meraih sesuatu keluar dari air.

"Lihat," ia berujar.

Haibara menatap benda yang berkilau ditimpa sinar emas kemerahan matahari. Jari-jari kecil Conan menggenggam kulit kerang berukuran sedang berwarna merah jambu pucat.

"Bagus, kan?"

Haibara kadang-kadang merasa bahwa ia tidak mengenal sosok di sampingnya. Bagaimana dengan cepat ia bertransformasi menjadi kepribadian Conan… atau Shinichi. Seolah dua pribadi itu adalah sosok yang berbeda.

"Siapa yang kau bayangkan untuk mengatakan itu benda cantik yang bagus?" Sederet pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja tepat ketika Haibara memandang matahari kembali.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tapi tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Haibara menelan kembali kata-katanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia semakin sering berujar sarkatis, bahkan sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ia melakukannya.

Laut datang dan pergi, atau hanya berputar di antara dua pasang kaki kecil itu. Apapun, laut seperti hanya mendengar sepotong demi sepotong pembicaraan, lalu pergi.

Edogawa Conan masih mengamati kulit kerang yang ditemukannya dengan seksama. Ia mengangkat benda itu jauh di atas kepalanya, lalu menatap melalui kacamata bingkai hitamnya.

Haibara Ai, di sudut lain, hanya termangu. Ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di sudut hatinya.

"Gadis itu… ia mungkin mengira kau mati," Haibara berujar tiba-tiba. Begitu saja—tanpa ia mengerti kenapa.

Conan membiarkan lengannya mengapung di udara beberapa saat, lalu memaksanya terkulai kembali di sisi tubuh.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Sebelum tubuh ini kembali."

Debur ombak sedikit mengganggu pendengaran Haibara, namun ia tidak menatap sosok di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada yang akan membunuhnya jika mengetahui rahasia kita—segalanya sudah berakhir. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya?"

Lamat-lamat, Haibara menolehkan wajahnya, mencoba memandang sosok di sampingnya.

Senyum terluka melengkung di wajah sosok itu. Ia memandang Haibara dengan ganjil.

"Entahlah…" ia berujar dengan nada yang belum pernah didengar Haibara sebelumnya.

Mendadak Haibara merasa sesuatu mengaduk-aduk perasaannya. Sesuatu yang ganjil terjadi di dalam hatinya, tapi ia tidak mengerti apa—atau kenapa.

Yang ia tahu, bibirnya sudah membuka dan kata-kata sudah meluncur lagi, "Apa yang kau tunggu…? Ketidakpastian akan waktu hingga segalanya benar-benar berakhir? Hingga semua kembali seperti semula?"

Diam.

Burung camar dikejauhan bersahutan, seperti mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada matahari yang semakin terbenam di batas pandang.

Bibir Conan membuka, menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu…"

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Tidak Haibara, tidak waktu. Mungkin laut yang tahu.

"Bagaimana jika—" Haibara tercekat.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, memandang sosok Conan yang masih mengawasi saat-saat tenggelamnya matahari oleh laut.

Sebersit keraguan menggantung di logikanya, namun sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti menghanyutkannya dalam sekejap.

Haibara menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian bicara, "Bagaimana jika… kita tidak berhasil membuatnya…?"

Dingin.

Tiba-tiba Haibara baru menyadari bahwa air di sekitarnya dingin. Atau mungkin ada sebuah pandangan ganjil yang ditujukan untuknya?

"Bagaimana jika… kita terperangkap dalam takdir seperti ini…" Haibara mengangkat wajahnya dalam gerak lambat. Pandangannya terbentur oleh pandangan ambigu dari balik kacamata berbingkai hitam. Tak lebih dari bisikan, tapi laut bahkan mendengar, "…seperti ini… selamanya…?"

Edogawa Conan memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan artinya.

Ia tidak terlihat heran. Tidak bingung, tidak juga tampak tidak mengerti. Ia hanya… menunggu. Seperti sesuatu yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang.

"Selamanya… dalam tubuh ini…" Haibara merasakan bibirnya bergetar.

Apakah laut sudah begitu dingin di sini? Dan pandangannya memerah karena pantulan langit. Semuanya tampak begitu asing.

Tanpa sempat hinggap di logika, tangan kecil Haibara menjulur, meraih dan mencengkram kain pucat kemeja Conan. Tepat di dada—seperti ingin memastikan sosok itu sungguh hidup melalui detak jantung.

"Selamanya… terperangkap…" Haibara tidak lagi mengenali suaranya sendiri. "…dalam lingkaran kehidupan sederhana ini…" Apa itu dirinya yang berbicara?

Conan memandangnya—itu seperti pandangan Kudou Shinichi. Mereka memang sosok yang sama. Sekarang laut pun yakin.

Haibara tidak sadar kapan langkah kecilnya mendekat ke tubuh Conan. Tidak sadar entah bagaimana wajahnya begitu dekat dengan sosok itu, hingga ia mampu merasakan nafas hangat di pipinya.

Ia seperti begitu putus asa. Mati-matian berpegangan pada hal terakhir yang mampu diraihnya. Pandangan seperti itu yang terlihat dari bola matanya yang terpantul di kacamata sosok di depannya.

Haibara merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. "Kudou Kun… aku—"

Lalu kedua mata Haibara membulat sempurna.

Laut menyaksikan ketika lengan kecil Conan berakhir di punggung Haibara. Laut memastikan sosok itu membawa sang gadis bergaun putih ke dalam pelukannya. Laut tahu—sebelum ia kembali menjauh menuju matahari yang hanya tersisa sinarnya.

"Kudou—Kun—?" Tidak seperti pertanyaan. Seperti sebuah pernyataan untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa segalanya nyata.

Tapi memang nyata. Laut di antara kaki itu yang bicara.

"Jika begitu…" Conan bicara. Nada yang asing di telinga Haibara, namun terdengar begitu familiar di sudut hatinya.

Kerang merah jambu pucat itu meluncur turun, kembali kepada laut.

Haibara mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Suara Conan yang kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "…Maka aku akan menjalaninya sebagai takdir."

Debur ombak bahkan tidak lagi terdengar oleh Haibara. Ia membeku, ketika Conan melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangnya dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Kudou…" Haibara tidak tahu apa yang akan diucapkannya. Ia hanya memandang nanar pada bola mata Conan, mencari kilat kesungguhan.

Dan ia menemukannya. Hanya sedetik sebelum ia melihat lengkung senyum singkat di wajah sosok itu.

Lalu sebuah kehangatan ganjil menyebar dari titik dimana dua bibir itu saling bertaut dalam keheningan magis.

Laut kembali, dan menyaksikan dalam bisu. Tanpa ombak, tanpa buih. Hanya riak gelap yang mengantar kemerahan terakhir dari matahari ke dua pasang kaki itu.

"Kenapa…?" hanya itu yang terlontar dari Haibara Ai setelahnya—tanpa ia sendiri mengerti artinya.

Senyum samar melengkung di wajah Conan ketika ia membungkuk, menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih kerang merah jambu pucat yang terlupkan.

Ia meraih benda cantik itu, yang masih bersinar meski tidak lagi ada kemerahan langit di atasnya. Kemudian ia mendorongnya, membawanya ke hadapan tubuh Haibara Ai.

Lengkung lagi di bibir, dan Conan menjawab dalam nada yang masih belum dikenal Haibara, "Karena laut mampu mengintip isi hati yang terdalam."

Laut mengangguk setuju, mengantarkan ombak kecil di kaki-kaki Haibara.

Nanar, Haibara menjulurkan lengannya untuk meraih kerang merah jambu pucat yang disuguhkan di hadapannya.

"Cantik, kan?"

Haibara menunduk, memandang kerang itu. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama warna merah jambu samar di sana, juga kilau dari sisa-sisa laut yang membekas di sana.

Kemudian, untuk pertama kalinya setelah menyentuh laut, Haibara tersenyum.

"Ya…" ia berbisik. "Cantik sekali."

Dan jari-jari Haibara Ai tersentuh hangat oleh jari-jari Edogawa Conan di kulit kerang pucat itu.

Lalu laut menari bahagia. Seolah pujian itu adalah untuk rahasia magisnya yang baru saja memikat dua hati untuk menampakkan isi terdalam mereka.

Matahari sudah lenyap tak bersisa, tertelan oleh laut yang rakus. Seluruh kata-kata, seluruh pantulan, seluruh rahasia yang terjadi di hadapan laut akan ditelannya.

Kemudian laut akan menghanyutkannya. Jauh ke tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau.

Selanjutnya yang tersisa hanyalah kelegaan.

**.**


End file.
